1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an internal combustion engine, in the past, the fuel used has mainly been fossil fuels. However, in this case, burning such fuels produces CO2, which causes global warming. On the other hand, burning ammonia does not produce CO2 at all. Thus, there is known an internal combustion engine made so as to use ammonia as fuel and not produce CO2 (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 5-332152).
However, ammonia is harder to burn compared with fossil fuels. Therefore, when using ammonia as fuel, some sort of measure is required for making the ammonia easier to burn. Thus, in the above-mentioned internal combustion engine, ammonia is made to flow through a heat exchange pipe extending inside the exhaust passage and exchange heat with the exhaust gas to thereby create hydrogen. This hydrogen is fed into the combustion chamber and made to burn with ammonia so that ammonia is easily burned.
As prior art, there is Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 5-332152.